(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a high-performance liquid magnetizer, and more particularly, to one that extends the magnetization time of liquid through a spiral fluid guide sink for improving magnetic filed effects generated by powerful magnet through the revolving direction of the liquid, and allowing applying of positive and negative magnetism filed effects in various natures of liquid.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
With the upgraded living standard and advanced development of medical technologies, everyone demands comparatively higher on his health care requirements. Therefore, publications of ways for health maintenance have been mush rooming, and among them, active water by magnetization is highly recommended. The process of magnetization involves use of powerful energy from magnetism filed to fission the molecular groups of water in the liquid to promote the liquid to create minute particles rendering the smaller water moles with increased activity. The liquid so magnetized containing smaller magnetic molecular groups is referred as the “active water of magnetization”, which features high permeability, high dissolution power, lower attachment and excellent function to break up the interface in maintaining consistent water quality from being deterioration.
Whereas the magnetism filed effects vary depending on the positive or the negative magnetism filed is applied, the activities, thus the functions of the liquid differ depending on the type of magnetism field applied through. Wherein, the magnetization with positive magnetism brings the liquid to carry positive electrons to create activation and acidification and cause the electrons to revolve clockwise for them to be applied in all fuels containing hydrocarbon chemical compounds. Either the gas or liquid, once activated by passing through the positive magnetism filed to provide more complete combustion of the fuel, the purpose of fuel saving is achieved. On the contrary, the effects of negative magnetism filed will cause the liquid to carry negative electricity to produce reduction and alkalization and cause the electrons to revolve counter-clockwise, which is beneficial in the use of the water for health care. The potable water when subject to magnetization through negative magnetism filed will become the active water of magnetization of alkali nature to allow human body maintaining alkali, and to induce reduction, i.e., anti-oxidization to eliminate residue free radicals in human body for prevention of the development of carcinoma.